


Versatile

by Emono, MaskedPlayer



Series: MaskedEmono [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biological switching, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dominance, Gratuitous Smut, Knot worship, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Minor roleplaying, Office Sex, Omegaplay, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie's a mellowed Alpha who has the two best boyfriend's an old man could ask for - a virile Alpha and a chattery little Omega. They all had diverse needs but most of all they needed each other. </p><p>--</p><p>Or: There's a bunch of knotting and Ryan is a switch in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versatile

**_Emono_ : MaskedPlayer and I worked very hard on this, slowly but surely. This is my first attempt at cowriting and the transitions might be rough but we'll be better next time, for sure. We're already planning a sequel! Hell, this already started when Masked sent me that picture of Ryan eating those ribs all suggestively with that [wicked blowjob-face](https://41.media.tumblr.com/479d9482b100a5f24ef698e74eaf98a6/tumblr_nie7a5a2HB1sm6669o2_1280.jpg). It was a serious honor to work with them and I really hope this is the start of something really great.**

 

**MaskedPlayer: **So this was a huge amount of fun and a flooring honor to write with my favorite fan-fic writer and really really close friend. I hope you guys love it as much as we do, because it was a blast to write!****

 

**o0o0o0o = breaks into Burnie's flashback, I would put it all in italics but that's a huge pain in the ass to read**

 

 

* * *

 

“That God damn mouth...remind why I let you work anywhere else besides under my desk?”

 

Ryan chuckled around his cock and Burnie hated how his toes curled at the low vibration against his sensitive skin. He absolutely hated and _loved_ how easily Ryan could make him fall apart. They’d been doing work when this started - truly - but Ryan was fucking persistent and the older Alpha was weak to those big blue eyes. Burnie didn’t know where his pants or boxers went but he didn’t give a shit when he had his Alpha mate’s mouth so lushly wrapped around his dick. He liked to pride himself on level-headedness but all his control was threatening to unravel at the way the other looked.

 

There were high blooms of color on Ryan’s stubbled cheeks and the golden splay of his lashes did nothing to hide the dark intent in those eyes. The bastard was completely clothed but he was breathing a little heavier and his shirt was sticking to him a little more than it had been about a half hour ago. Ryan had been a tease with broad swipes of his tongue and tormentingly light kisses all across his furred thighs, touch sure but just off the mark enough to keep the older man from any true satisfaction. It had all been a carefully constructed dance to get him hard as slowly as possible so the burn of arousal made sweat bead along his hairline and the curve of his spine beneath his now-suffocating shirt.

 

And now Ryan’s fingers were wrapped tight at the base of his cock in an attempt to get his knot to swell. _Beautiful bastard._

 

If Burnie leaned up and tilted his head he knew he would be able to see Ryan palming himself through those awful dad-jeans his mate insisted on wearing. Ryan seemingly had all the control like this but he knew if ordered to the younger Alpha to turn and present his eager, dry hole then Ryan would do so more than willingly, pretty blues all glassy as he got on that slippery slope of submission.

 

Ryan was pure Alpha with their Omega and played Beta-y around everyone else so it was a true gift to have the man trust him enough to truly let go. Ryan was good at breaking Gavin down, and Burnie was good at loving him back together.

 

Though Burnie sometimes got in the mood to bite Gavin into submission and knot him until he cried, he was at an age where he’d rather just drown his Omega in his scent and make slow, deep love to him until he flooded him with his seed. Ryan was still in his prime. He needed to dominate, to mark, and though they both worked out evenly the younger man was so _strong_. But Ryan was a curious Alpha - he had a great amount of control and a big heart. While he could fuck Gavin until he screamed to either cum or _stop already_ , he was also the first to cuddle and seek affection. As his boss and another Alpha, Burnie got the brunt of the submissive need to be loved and petted. Ryan adored having his head scratched and his belly rubbed and the back of his thighs stroked. The Gent liked to wrap or drape himself around Gavin and tuck himself into the boy’s throat to casually scent. But Burnie was bigger than Ryan and the other man loved to curl up in his lap or side.

 

When Burnie would get into a long discussion with someone in the office, Ryan liked to to come up and duck under his arm so they were pressed close. The blonde would sneak kisses under his jaw where his scent gland were but in such a casual way he couldn’t call the bastard out on it. It was the gesture of an Omega mate and they both knew it. Ryan submitted in bed more often than not when it was just the two of them. He could curve his back and cant his hips up even up even better than Gavin could - and artificial slick mean there was Omega-play on the weekend when they both had a few hours to flesh out the kink. There would be nights where Ryan went so deeply in the mindset that he would beg Burnie to put pups in his belly.

 

“ _Don’t pull out, Michael. Fuck a whole litter into me. Please, Alpha…”_

 

Burnie remembered burying his face in his mate’s neck and upping his pace in hopes that getting it harder would erase the disappointment he’d feel later. “ _I would if I could, baby.”_

 

Those nights were the best even though Ryan always got embarrassed by his lapse in status and sex. They would fall asleep spooned together and by the morning the lingering doubts had been snoozed away.

 

Ryan was doing this to get him riled up and as revenge. Burnie had been _actually_ doing work all day and he hadn’t stopped by the AH office at all to scent with his mates. He’d turned down lunch to interview interns and while Gavin had blown it off and gone with the Lads, Ryan had been huffy. In all honesty, it wasn’t one lunch it was three, an entire week of being preoccupied. This was a punishment from his mate for his negligence. Burnie had tried to make it a hard rule not to fuck at work and when the others were upset with him they would violate it.

 

His cellphone went off and Ryan looked up at him with a wicked smirk. Burnie picked it up and his brows furrowed. “It’s Gav.”

 

“Answer it,” Ryan murmured against the head of his cock.

 

While the bastard lapped teasingly at his plump flesh, Burnie managed to unlock his phone and answer it, pushing it to his ear. “Hey.”

 

“ _Where are you guys?_ ” Gavin whined through the phone. “ _I’m at your house. You said we’d spend the night together._ ”

 

Burnie glared down at blonde hair. “Ryan’s kept me busy.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Gavin squawked. “ _What’s he doing? Tell the bloody bastard to wrap it up! It’s just video games and I’m already worked up from not getting my hands on you two all week_.” The boy’s tone dropped. “ _He’d really keep an Omega waiting? And here I thought he was a gentleman_.”

 

“We’re wrapping it up now,” Burnie stuttered through the words as the other Alpha’s never let up.

 

“Tell him.” Breath steamed across the head of his cock, pre-cum bubbling up as heat washed through him. Ryan whined faintly and licked it away. “Tell him you’d rather have me on my knees licking your knot than sinking it into that tight, slick ass of his.”

 

“Shut up,” Burnie growled, control breaking with a nearly audible _snap_. He fisted his hand in golden hair and pushed him down. Ryan was a little surprised by the sudden surge of dominance but he took it with a grateful hum.

 

“ _Is that Ryan?_ ” Gavin asked with a curious lilt.

 

Burnie’s head fell back and his hips undulated as the younger Alpha’s cheeks hollowed around his cock. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“ _You sound a little...what are you two doing?_ ”

 

Burnie bit his lip to hold back a moan. He didn’t want Gavin to be upset about them fooling around at work instead of going home. Their little Omega was prone to feeling left out. Ryan was carefully rubbing his bottom teeth over the fat rim of his cock and it was getting harder to suppress his noises. His Alpha mate _knew_ what that careful touch did to him.

 

“I’m sorry, Gavvy, he pinned me in my office,” Burnie started to babble. “You know how his mouth is, and I’m fucking useless once he starts giving me those eyes. I-I’m a sucker when you guys look at me like that from your knees.”

 

Gavin’s whimper tugged at his heart and he was scared he’d really hurt him, but then he spoke up. “ _I’m sorry I’m missing it. Rye’s so beautiful when he’s licking all over your knob_.”

 

Burnie sighed in relief but it turned into one of pleasure when his mate’s tongue flicked just under the head, the sensitive patch there sending sparks up his into his belly.

 

“ _How does he look?_ ” Gavin inquired with a new lightness in his voice.

 

Burnie chuckled. “He does look damn pretty right now.”

 

Ryan started to really make a show of it. He pulled back and wet his lips with slow purpose, gathering saliva before slowly sliding down the older Alpha’s cock. The soft moan the motion drew out of the older man was similar to the sound he made when he was sinking into a different hole. Gold lashes were flickering and catching the light, demanding attention.

 

“ _Is he still dressed?_ ” Gavin fished.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed.

 

“ _Y_ _ou should make him take off his shirt at least_ ,” the boy griped. “ _He’s got all that lovely skin to mark up with your nails_.”

 

A heated smirk twisted Burnie’s mouth. “I _would_ love to see his tits right now.”

 

Ryan swallowed in surprise and the constriction around his cock was damn perfect.

 

Gavin’s breath was picking up over the line. “ _I_ _s he touching himself?_ ”

 

The older Alpha’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Through his jeans, yeah.”

 

“ _I could be doing it_ ,” Gavin offered with a needy little chitter that bled into his words. “ _He could be shagging me. I-I could be in his lap and we could both lick at you_.”

 

Burnie’s growl surprised them all. He fisted the pale, short strands along the back of the Gent’s head. The sound made the Omega whine over the phone and had the young Alpha between his knees shifting around, his clothed cock throbbing in it’s denim prison.

 

“Ryan wouldn’t let you near his Alpha’s cock.” Burnie rumbled, his mate choking lightly on his cock as he used the grip on his hair to push him further down. “He’d fuck you, Gav, but don’t think for a minute he wouldn’t put your face in the carpet and make you _take it_ like a little bitch.”

 

There was a pregnant pause and Burnie felt a cold trickle of fear in his gut. Had he gone too far? Then Gavin gave a strained moan and he knew the Omega was touching himself. The boy was prone to holding his breath when he first wrapped his hand around himself and the pause must have been the silent moment of his first stroke.

 

“ _Your pleasure comes first, Alpha_ ,” Gavin swore with a fresh, submissive tone.

 

“My good boys.” Burnie eased his grip in Ryan’s hair and gently pet through it. “My pleasure comes first.”

 

Ryan nodded as much as he could and started to suck harder in an eager agreement. He started to bob wetly and after a few times he managed to get down to the hilt, throat fluttering around him while his tongue squirmed across the thick vein along the bottom. Burnie loved fucking his mouth like this, or at all. Gavin couldn’t take him like this with that gag reflex of his but he had a kittenish tongue and an eager ass that made up for it.

 

“He’s trying to get me to knot,” Burnie informed their Omega. Ryan’s fingers were, indeed, wrapped around the starting bulge almost near the base of his cock.

 

“ _No, don’t_ ,” Gavin begged with a sudden desperation that struck him straight in the heart. “ _I want my Alphas to fuck me when i get home_.”

 

 _How often do I get to hear him say ‘fuck’? Shit, he must be really worked up_. “Greedy little twink.”

 

Ryan’s hips jumped into his own palm at the words and he doubled his effort.

 

“How about this?” Burnie started to propose with Alpha steel in his voice, refusing to let his Omega know how wrecked he really was. “I’m going to knot Ryan’s pretty mouth, then we’ll come home and he can fuck the hell out of you with a belly full of my seed.”

 

Gavin’s sharp gasp wasn’t all from the pleasure he was getting from his hand and the man’s words. “ _Alpha, I can take you both in one night. If you can wait, you can knot me once I’m all open from Rye_.”

 

“You want your Alpha to _wait_?” Burnie bit out. He spread his fingers out along the back of Ryan’s head and started fucking up into his mouth, slowly at first and then harder until he felt the man gag on each upthrust. Ryan was slipping so well into his submission that he went along with it beautifully, his jaw loosening and his eyes falling shut. “You want me to settle for sloppy seconds?”

 

The words were almost drowned out by Gavin’s moan.

 

“Take your hand off your dick and use your words.”

 

“ _Yes, Alpha_ ,” Gavin obeyed with a soft puff of breath. “ _I-It’s just...you...you’ve got a bigger knot than Ryan and we could do it one after the other a-and…_ ” The boy dissolved into Omegan chittering, a throaty, stuttering sound that he loved to feel when his teeth were set deep in his mate’s throat. “ _I just want to be bred, Burnie, please. Don’t make me choose between my Alphas_.”

 

“I’ll make the choice for you, Gav.” Burnie’s knot was swelling under the pressure of Ryan’s spit-slick fingers. “I’m too tired to fuck an energetic brat like you how you need. You know our little _king_ gets crazy when he’s got my knot on his tongue instead of in his ass. You better get wet and ready within the hour, because when we get home you’re going to get the fuck of your life.”

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Gavin mewled submissively.

 

Burnie hung up and tossed his phone on the desk. He looked down at his other mate. Ryan had pulled back with his lax grip but his cock was still between his lips, eyes wide in mock-innocence. “My knot better be locked behind your teeth in the next five minutes or I’m going to barricade the bedroom door and fuck our Omega with a vibe so small he’ll hardly feel it.”

 

Ryan grew hot as he realized he was shouldering two punishments. Sweat started to bead along his spine and hairline, making his shirt stick to his torso even more than it was before. He started a heavy handed rhythm that he knew Burnie liked and played with the man’s heavy ball. He moaned with each spurt of pre-cum and he let sticky trails of saliva trail past his lips.

 

The slew of Omegan sounds that came from his mate were intoxicating. He loved the dynamic between them, the power fluidity that allowed Ryan to safely express his submissive side while Burnie got to flex his old Alpha muscles. It was just one of the reasons they worked so well together. He hated that they were in his office so he couldn’t push it to a full play scene but there was time enough for that. Gavin didn’t stay over at his house nearly as often as Ryan did and soon they would take a night to themselves.

 

The last time Gavin was on a trip had been one of their most intense scenes to date.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The only good thing that came from their Omega being so God damn popular and flying all over the world was that it gave the two Alphas time alone to shamelessly exploit their shared kink.

 

Burnie shoved his mate forcefully against the wall of his entryway, pinning him there and kissing him with a quiet ferocity that he usually kept in a tight leash. Ryan's hands bunched up in his shirt, pawing there and rumbling out faint, broken growls that mixed between their lip locks and made the older male only rumble louder. He would dominate every minute of this. It took special pushing to get Ryan into the headspace they wanted to play in tonight, so he was rough to tip the scales in his favor.

 

The older male grabbed the softer edges of Ryan's midsection, pinching a hard grip there and making him keen. He plundered his mouth with determination and dominance, before shoving his hand into his hair and _pulling_ to force him down to his knees.

 

Ryan fumbled under the pressure. “Burns-”

 

“Silence,” the Alpha growled deeply in his chest. “Get on your _fucking_ knees and put that mouth of yours to work.” Ryan nodded numbly, the heavy hand on the back of his neck making his head go all fuzzy. Burnie's cock was still limp but he took it all in his mouth anyway, bright blue eyes darting upwards to glance into his boss's eyes as if begging to know he was doing just what his mate wanted. “Look how pretty you are. You're going to look even prettier when I knot you.”

 

The words aroused the older Alpha as much as it did his younger mate; his cock plumped in that earnest mouth, and the salty, thick head that compressed his tongue was all he needed. Ryan had been _aching_ to fall into this, to slide into his Omegaspace. Burns recognized how the man's eyes glossed over and his pupils got huge.

 

“There's my little Omega,” he breathed, watching how those rounded eyes tipped back up at him. He slid out of Ryan's red mouth, drawing the tip of his half-hard cock along his lower lip with a hum. He made it glisten and it was enough to tempt a saint. “Good boy.”

 

“ _Alpha_...” There it was. Breathed out like a dark secret while gasped like a prayer. Burnie smiled down at his mate and scratched behind one of his ears, leaning down over him to kiss him softly, tasting himself just faintly on his lips.

 

“Stand up for me.” He was obeyed without question, two fingers gingerly tipping the man's fine jaw in for another sweet kiss. He was always gentle with him during the foreplay; how far this went all depended on how Ryan's behavior went throughout their scene. Omega-play was always an experience, and at the moment they were still working through exactly how they both wanted it to go. As a process, by now, though, the older mate had it down to a science. He kissed his younger lover with passion and pure love, making him whimper and clutch at him with needy eagerness.

 

“Why don't you finish the job you started?” Ryan nodded eagerly, moving to help his mate out of his shoes, socks and work pants, while Burnie unbuttoned his shirt. He tilted his hips up for Ryan when he tugged at his boxers, and the younger man slid so smoothly back down to his knees. Ryan sighed sweetly before nuzzling into his mate's furred thighs. They were thick and powerful and he wanted to spend hours between them.

 

For a moment Ryan kissed and nibbled on the exposed flesh, finding the scent glands on Burnie's inner thighs and licking at them, but he didn't dare bite. To do so would be whorish and he didn’t want a spanking, not tonight. He drew his hands up to slide against the pale flesh, before slowly suckling the head of his cock between his slick lips. The sigh of pleasure was all the reward he needed to be happy, but his mate spread his thighs wider for him and he shuddered when a heavy hand settled on the back of his neck to draw him in closer.

 

“We'll move to the bedroom when I'm nice and hard, James.” He drawled. It was very, very rare that he used Haywood's first name, so it was perfect to use while going through an Omega-play scene. The man below shuddered, a hot breath puffing out into the dip of between his mate's pelvis and leg.

 

“Mi-Michael,” he husked, pupils blown and tongue running a hot, wet stripe up from his balls up to the head of his cock. He was eager but not rough; he made adorable little noises while he repeated the motion, drawing his tongue against the warm flesh and savoring the taste that was just so _Burnie_ it made him drool for more. He paid special attention to the base of his cock, where his knot would eventually swell, kissing the flesh there and rolling his tongue over him. The fingers in his hair made him sigh, eyes falling to half mast, shoulders dropping to relax. From an outside eye it would almost look lazy, but Burns knew his mate was being _meticulous_ about giving every inch of his Alpha's cock attention.

 

Burnie knew it was time to move on when he got the urge to fuck up into Ryan's tight, hot throat. The younger man had swallowed him up and was drawing his lips tight around his base, nuzzling into the patch of curls at the base of his cock with reverence.

 

“That's enough,” the Alpha groaned through his fangs, licking his lips at the faint whine it got. The younger male pulled off his cock with a wet smacking noise, eyes nearly black from how blown his pupils were. He was already scent drunk, the arousal from his mate driving him wild. There was a damp spot in the front of Ryan’s jeans, showing just how hard and slick his cock had become while sucking off his Alpha. He stole one final lick before Burnie curled a hand around the front of his neck to push him away. “Up.” He ordered, watching his mate stand. He lead them both into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and drawing Haywood close.

 

He undid the man's belt, unwrapping him like a present. Ryan's hands clenched and went slack at his sides, his chest rising and falling. “Take off your shirt for me, while your Alpha inspects you.” He grinned at how the man ripped his shirt over his head in one fluid motion without an ounce of second thought. Pulling at the open flaps of his jeans, he saw the thick outline of Ryan’s cock through his boxers, which clung to his shaft from how wet he was. His cock had drizzled precum to the point of soaking his underwear. “You're so wet for me, Omega,” Burnie husked, voice deep and rumble going through him. Ryan's flush spread down to his pert nipples, his breath coming out in a shuddering puff.

 

The older male peeled off the damp boxers slowly, watching how the heavy erection bobbed from being freed.

 

“And you're so hard for me, too,” he added, curling his hand around the Alpha's cock, sliding his thumb over the wet head just to watch Ryan become dizzy from it. The heady scent of his arousal made Burns' knot start to swell, the first bulge of it appearing near the base of his cock. He hummed lovingly as he trailed his fingers down the shaft, very pleased when he found nothing but smoothness. “What a pretty, smooth cock you have, Omega.” The words came out as a growl; Ryan was so deep into his headspace that he wouldn't even produce a knot. _Perfect_.

 

A loud whimper from above him made the Alpha snap his head up. Ryan's hands were cradled in by his face, his knuckle in his mouth and he looked downright _demure_.

 

“Al-Alpha,” Ryan whispered, voice small and cheeks ruddy. Burnie flashed a grin up at him, giving his cock a firm stroke and watching how his eyes rolled up into his head. The moan that came forth was smothered slightly by the man's knuckles, but it was oh-so darling and precious. “ _Michael_...” He breathed out the name as if it were the most important thing in the world, as if it were sacred.

 

“Does that feel good, James?” Burnie asked, pressing his thumb against the spongy head of the other Alpha's cock to watch his eyes flutter and close, his brows knitting together in a crumpled expression of bliss. It was addicting, watching the tiny ticks in his features as more touch was applied to him. Burnie's hands slid away from the man's hard cock, sliding against his hips and drawing his pants down. He helped his Alpha-turned-Omega get undressed, leaning up at one point to place a tender kiss to the head of his cock, just to hear his sharp gasp.

 

“I-It feels _so_ good, Alpha,” Ryan whispered in reply, watching with wide eyes as the other undressed him. “I-I'm really wet for you.” He spoke it so very softly, it was almost a whisper; a faint tone that showed how the man was trying not to announce it to the world. This was only for his Alpha. Burnie raised his hand up, pushing two digits against the man's mouth and smiling at how easily he sucked them in. His eyes glossed over, clearly soothed by the salty digits pressing on his tongue. He collected drool by dropping his tongue to the bottom of his jaw, soaking the digits while his mate smiled from below. After a few moments, the digits were gone, and a low growl later the younger Alpha was spreading his thighs.

 

“You _are_ wet for me,” Burnie praised, sliding his slick fingers against the dry hole. It was all part of the roleplaying; the most immersed he could get his mate, the better. “Why don't you present for me, pet?” Ryan nodded eagerly, climbing onto the bed while Burnie stood and watched.

 

Really, for an Alpha who - well, _incredibly_ Alpha, he could present like a born and bred Omega. His legs spread and his back bowed so flawlessly, his shoulders pressing into the bed. His cheek slid against the smooth sheets and he curved himself just right to expose his flushed little hole, glistening with the sheen of Burnie's spit on it.

 

“Good boy...” he panted, mouth watering at the sight of it. He left the man there like that, grabbing the fake slick from the drawer and setting it on the bed, before crawling up on his knees behind Ryan. “Look at you, so fucking perfect for your Alpha.” He was so clean and prepped for this, but he still needed stretching.

 

The scratch of Burnie's beard singed against the sensitive flesh of the man's cheeks, soothed by the hot, slick stripe that was licked from cleft to over the fluttering hole. “You're so tight. Open up for me, James.”

 

“I-I'm tryin,” The man tensely whined, clenching his fingers against his stomach when his hole was licked again, the slick, strong muscle pressing against him and flicking wildly over the sensitive rim. Ryan was always difficult to open up, but once he was inside he was a writhing mess. Burnie was able to stealthily open the bottle of lube, warming it by holding it between his thighs for a minute or two while he continued to lick, suck and tip his tongue into that wonderful hole.

 

Ryan jolted when the semi-warm fluid drizzled between his cheeks, head spinning at the prospect of it being _his_. Burnie caught it on his fingertip and pushed it inside the clenching hole, watching how those wide shoulders buckled and shook from it.

 

“Don't hold back on me. I want to hear you,” Burnie hissed darkly, a faint threat in his tone. The broken cry he got was all the rewards in the world, a smile tugging at his lips. “There's my Omega. Good boy, James.”

 

“Pl-please, Alpha,” Ryan panted, his cock twitching heavily when those thick digits pushed into him. His Alpha knew just how to take care of him, filling him just to his brink before getting him sloppy and wet for use. His hips canted back into the contact, and Burnie allowed it.

 

“You're not going to cum without permission, are you?” Burnie asked, pressing on the man's prostate and watching how his balls drew up close to his body. He could play the man so easily, read him just as well.

 

“N-no, no Alpha. B-but please, I'm s-so close...” the man whimpered against the sheets, fangs catching on the fabric and pricking small holes in it. “I-I'll be nice and loose for you, please...”

 

“You make a compelling argument,” Burnie said thoughtfully, driving his fingers in deeper and watching how the man below writhed, hips curling down to feel _more, more, more._

 

“Such a greedy thing.” He drawled. “No, I want you to come on my cock. You're so pretty.”

 

“I-I'll cum on your knot too,” Ryan promised, voice passionate.

 

“Oh, I _know_ you will, love.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

“James,” Burnie purred, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lost himself so thoroughly in the memory. Since that night, it had been his prime spank bank for the times when both Ryan and Gavin were too busy. He caught himself immersed in it during his boring office hours or during meetings or listening to Joel nervously chatter.

 

“I have the two best Omegas,” Burnie claimed with lazy confidence.

 

Ryan moaned deeply around his cock and for a moment the man’s half-closed eyes seemed pitch black.

 

Once Burnie was sure his mate wouldn’t let up, he slowly rocked up into the wet mouth and closed his eyes to think of how well the man had taken his knot all those nights ago.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Ryan always fell to pieces really quickly while being fingered. He bucked back, keened and rolled his hips like any born and bred Omega, his whole form taunt and _ready_. He opened up nicely from Burnie's slick fingers, excess lube drizzling down his cleft and dripping down to his heavy balls. Ryan love the illusion of being a sopping wet Omega, so his mate always simulated that by using way more slick than was strictly necessary. Ryan gave up begging for an orgasm when his Alpha had insisted that he come on his cock instead. Alpha's word was law, after all.

 

The younger male shook, three fingers buried up to the knuckle inside his hole and his Alpha _purring_ behind him. He spread his legs and bowed his back even further, presenting so perfectly.

 

“My perfect little Omega,” Burnie praised, pulling his hand back and sliding it down to pump his mate's cock a few times. Still not even a hint of a knot; Ryan was truly lost to his headspace. “What a pretty little dick you have. It's so smooth. Maybe you can fuck me sometime soon.” The high whine he got made his chest go warm.

 

“R-really? Really, Alpha?” Ryan asked, peering over his shoulder with wide, shining eyes. “O-oh, that would be _wonderful..._ ”

 

“Mmm, yes. You can lick me open and get me all slick and then fuck me nice and sweet.” He squeezed his hand around the man's cock, drawing a firm, wet stroke from base to head. He clenched his fingers just right, so that the head of the Alpha's cock had to pop through the circle of his digits, driving the younger male to whine and buck. “You're sure excited about that. You sure you can wait? I could start that instead.”

 

“N-no! I-I-,” a submissive whine threaded through the words, breaking them. Ryan chattered; it was the sound Alphas made when they were pinned under another, after losing a battle, to beg for their lives. It was submissive and as close to an Omega chitter that the man could get, and _damn_ did it set off the most primal parts of his brain.

 

“Pl-please.” Ryan begged, voice slightly muffled by the sheets. “Please, Alpha. I-I need you to breed me.”

 

“You always get so needy in your heat.” Burnie drawled, and he could see from where he was that Ryan's eyes had popped open. It wasn't often, but sometimes he would play out that Ryan was his Omegan mate, going through heat; and the roleplaying, the scenes that followed were always the most intense. “Hold still.” Ryan was trembling just faintly, but he held still, letting Burnie slide up behind him and spread his cheeks. He slicked up his cock and looked down at the shining hole, using a gentle grasp on his own cock to smear the head of it against Ryan's opening, just to listen to how he gasped and watch how his hands clenched into the sheets. He was impressed with how, even when being teased _so close_ like this, the man didn't get demanding. _My perfect little Omega. Not even Gavin is as well trained as you._

 

“ _Michael_ ,” Ryan moaned, drawing out the name as his Alpha slid surely inside of him. It was smooth, but the burn from being spread open was still there.

 

“Do you like that, Omega?”

 

“God - _oh_ , Alpha, y-you're so big,” He whispered hoarsely. Burnie knew his cock wasn't that much bigger than Ryan's; he'd argue that the other Alpha had a more impressive shaft, but the older Alpha - according to Gavin - had a bigger knot. Still, he adored the praise, sinking up to the starting swell of his knot, savoring the tight clench.

 

“Good boy,” he panted, sliding his hands up Ryan's sides, petting down his spine. “You feel so good, James.” He added as he down at the trembling, flexing shoulders. There was so much _power_ in this Alpha below him, so much raw, young, virile strength. Yet below him, Ryan Haywood bowed and bucked. A lovely clench around his cock was the silent plea he got, and he decided to treat his mate and began a slow, hard pace. He drew out, adding a little extra lube on his cock as it was revealed from the tight clench, and slammed back in with a sharp thrust.

 

“Ahh- !” Ryan cried out meekly, eyes fluttering before closing tightly. Burnie had his way with him for several minutes, rocking _hard_ into his body, then slowly drawing out from those clenching, velvety walls. “Al-Alpha...”

 

“Shhh...” Burnie murmured, soothing him by running a hand up his spine, then wrapping his thick hand along the back of his neck. It was heavy-handed and firm, grounding the younger man successfully. Ryan was delicate like this, he could easily get lost and disassociate, sinking lower into the mindset and becoming just a hole to fuck. “Good boy. You like that? Talk to me, James.”

 

“Y-yes, _Yes._ It feels so fucking good, _ohh..._ ” Ryan bucked his hips back roughly, a low whine lacing his moan. He clenched his eyes. “Pl-please.”

 

“Tell Alpha how he can please you.” Burnie rumbled, easing his pace to a more languid one, gentle and lazy and savoring. He got a soft sigh in reply. “Was I going too hard?”

 

“N-no, was just - getting to be too much,” Ryan admitted, breathing out slowly. “Th-thank you, Alpha.” He smiled, one startlingly blue eye staring up at Burnie. “You're so good to me.” Burnie's hand came off his neck, cupping his hips instead. “Michael?” He asked softly. “C-can I... Can I fuck myself on your cock, for a while?”

 

“Of course you can, Pet,” Burnie hummed, rewarding the question with a loud purr. He sat more upright and watched how Ryan shifted himself so he could rock back against the thick cock that speared him.

 

“I missed it so much,” the younger male breathed, eyes going hazy as he moved at his own pace. “I-I missed your cock so fucking much, Alpha.” Burnie pulled apart his ass so he could watch in gorgeous, explicit detail; the tight rim of muscle around the cock shining and clenching with every pull back. Ryan got much more vocal, a crooked grin splitting his Alpha's face when he realized that he was grinding back just so, aiming his thrusts so the thick head rubbed over his prostate. “ _Gghh,_ God, God you're so - fuck, Alpha, Michael - oh, god...”

 

“Are you going to come for me?” The heated whisper went straight to Ryan's cock, making him buck his hips back with a little more force. Burnie's hands flexed on the other Alpha's hips but he didn't make him change his pace. “C'mon, baby boy.” The clench on his cock from the name made him shudder. “Come on your Alpha's cock; show me how much you missed it.”

 

Ryan came undone. Burnie was a bit sad he couldn't see it up close, but he could still watch the man's face crumple into complete bliss and watch how he rolled and canted his hips back like no Omega he'd ever bedded before.

 

“That's it, _good_ boy,” Burnie sighed with a faint growl. “Spill your Omega seed all over the sheets.”

 

The delicious arch of the man's spine was a work of art; he pressed his hips flush to Burnie's as he came, and the older male ducked one hand down to let him fuck into his fist with abandon. He praised him over and over, eyes going slightly dazed at the scent of an Alpha completely _wrecked_.

 

As the other recovered from his orgasm, Burnie kept them flush together, his cock pulsing deep inside his mate, the over-sensitive walls clenching all around him. He leaned over the slightly smaller man, nosing his shoulders and nipping along his nape.

 

“What a perfect Omega I have. I'm so lucky to have you in your heat like this.” He pet down the man's sides, faintly rolling his hips in a tight circle to draw out more pleased moans. Ryan was always so sensitive after an orgasm, and he loved being fucked right after he recovered.

 

“Michael,” Ryan whispered, fingers trembling as he uncurled them from the sheets. He dragged his palm against the bed, rolling the soft fabric out. “I-I-”

 

He whimpered a little, which was Burns' cue. The Alpha slowly withdrew and gently let the man tilt to his side, then flipped him over so he could settle between his legs. “I'm-”

 

“Shh, baby boy, I've got you.” Burnie lay over him, kissing his mate adoringly and sliding his fingers through his hair. Ryan, as an Alpha, didn't have all the same hormones as a true Omega; there wasn't the sharp tangy scent when he was in distress, which is why the older male had to pay extra close attention in case of a drop. Luckily, he caught it early, and with a few kisses and scenting, his bright-eyed, adoring little Omega Ryan was back. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No,” Ryan sighed lovingly, petting through his mate's hair and savoring his kisses, returning them with long sweeps of his tongue. “C-can you knot me on my back? Please?” He murmured. Burnie grinned.

 

“For you, my darling Omega; _anything._ ” Burnie nosed up under the man's throat, purring sweetly and scenting him. He nibbled at his swollen scent glands, laving his tongue over them to taste his scent and seal in his own. He rolled his hips against Ryan's; he was still hard, even after an orgasm he was so _ready_ he didn't go more than half soft.

 

“So eager.” He thumbed over the flushed head, smearing his already drenched hand in the thick seed.

 

“Pl-please, I'm so empty,” Ryan puffed out, cheeks hot and splotchy with color. Burnie sat up, hooking his arms under Ryan's knees and dragging him backwards, holding his hips up.

 

“Guide me in, Omega,” Burnie ordered, watching how Ryan ducked his hand down between them without hesitation, using the tips of his fingers to rub the head of Burnie's cock against his hole, giving a silent nod for his mate to sink into his heat. Ryan uttered a long, breathy moan as he was filled in one smooth stroke, pushing his hips up for him and feeling his knot starting to swell. The angle was different and _so fucking good_ , and able to see each other made a world of difference. Burnie's sharp fangs showed before he started a fast, rough pace, their hips slapping together noisily and Ryan's sharp cries filling the room. The air between them was hot and passionate, an Alpha breeding his gorgeous Omega just so, having his way without meeting a single objection because it was _perfect._

 

The younger male ducked his hands down, one cupping his balls to keep them out of the way and the other pumping his still glistening cock. He would take much longer to reach climax a second time, so he savored the feeling with unabashed eagerness. Burnie had spectacular stamina too, sweat breaking out over him but he showed no signs of slowing down. “Yes, yes, _yes_ , oh, Michael, _God_ Michael you're so _fucking_ good, Alpha _please_ , oh-”

 

The younger mate became far more vocal after his orgasm, his body raw and pleasure frying his brain. “Knot me. God - fuck - _breed me_ , fuck a litter into me, Michael, don't stop!” Burnie felt heat spread through his face and down to his chest at those words. “Please, _please_ , I w-want to give you pups, I want you to fuck me so fucking deep - _God yes,_ give me your knot!”

 

It took all of the Alpha's control not to lose himself in such a stunning show, Ryan writhing below him shining with sweat and lube, brows drawn tight and body bowing and undulating like poetry in motion.

 

“I'll fuck you so full of pups you'll have a litter of _twins_ ,” Burnie rasped, unable to stop himself. Normally he wouldn't play along - sometimes it would hurt even more when the disappointment came back - but he couldn't help it. He slid his grasp to the man's hips, holding them up and rutting against him until he felt his knot pop inside, ballooning until they were locked together.

 

Despite the fact that both Alphas reached orgasm at the same time, they hardly sounded like two men of the same status having sex. They were _loud_ , but Burnie was a deep, guttural _snarl_ as he rocked into him as hard as possible, leaving twin bruising marks on his thighs. Ryan was a high shriek, his smooth cock hardened fully again and spilling far less than before; one hand rushing up to grab onto Burnie's arm for support, sobbing the man's name like a hymn. “Michael, Michael, Michael - !”

 

There was nothing but unabashed pleasure on his mate's face, which Burns watched with reverence. He came _hard_ , thick jets of cum shooting up inside the younger male's body, and more well on its way. Ryan always knew how to milk his knot for _everything_ it had, sometimes up to four splashes of seed filling his eager hole. Burnie hunched over his mate, burying his face into his neck and sinking in a deep bite; the need to mark and claim his Omega filling him. He loved how Ryan _submitted_ , tilting his head back with a placating gasp, hands reaching up to clutch at his mate's smooth back.

 

“Alpha...” Ryan breathed out, true _love_ in his tone, seeping into Burnie's marrow and making him shudder. The man clenched down on his knot, knowing _exactly_ how to drive his mate fucking crazy.

 

“Fill me up,” he commented softly, brushing their cheeks together when the bite had been successfully placed on his throat.

 

“ _Gh_...Michael, yes...”

 

o0o0o0o

 

The afterimage of Ryan's sweetest submission mixed with the vision of his mate on his knees was enough to push him to his limit.

 

“Down,” Burnie commanded with a grunt. He was growing close.

 

He put his hands on Burnie’s thighs to get leverage. He sunk down on the plump cock until his teeth grazed the tough swell of his knot. It was now or never. Ryan pulled off and looked straight into his Alpha’s stormy eyes as he swiped a thick sheen of saliva over his lips. When he went down on the man’s cock it was with new determination. His wet lips slid over the mouth with ease. He felt Burnie’s flesh throb from tip to base in one, hot pulse before his knot started to properly fatten.

 

Ryan’s jaw was pried wide and his tongue became compressed against the bottom of his mouth, useless. A fuzzy, comforting warmth spread through his chest and began to fill up his mind with all those Omegan, submissive feelings. Ryan started milking him. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this and he knew his throat was all he had left. Breathe through the nose, stay calm, and swallow as rhythmically as he could manage. Burnie’s fingers bunched up in his hair again and he knew his mate missed his longer locks. He clawed into Burnie’s thighs as his hips humped into nothing, his own cock leaking needily in his underwear.

 

The knot ballooned in his mouth but it was nothing he couldn’t take, cheeks puffing. The bulb got snug behind his teeth and his lips pulled tight but not painfully. Any bigger and he wouldn’t have been able to handle it. He knew Burnie could take him much more easily with all the practice he’s had (not for lack of size because they were both about the same, but Gavin assured them there was enough of a difference to feel it when clenching around them.) His mouth curled around the bottom where his cock tapered and it was like flipping a switch inside his brain. _Alpha..._

 

The first splash of seed almost surprised him but he managed to keep his throat relaxed and accept it. He swallowed in time with the spurts, working with it to take every drop. He could feel it spilling hot down his gullet. He would rather have it in his ass but he’d take his Alpha’s cream however he was allowed. The man was groaning above him, fingers trembling for just a moment as he tried not to fuck his throat. It was a sweet gesture.

 

Burnie was growling quietly but didn’t thrust into his mate’s mouth. He let Ryan work his magic and laid a hand on his nape instead to encourage him in his dutiful task. “That’s my good boy. Take it, take your Alpha’s cock.” He let his head fall back and sighed at the ceiling. “You never give me any shit like our defiant little Omega. You’re always perfect for me. Should you keep you like this all the time.”

 

He could feel Ryan’s whine all through his cock and somehow it felt _tighter_. The pressure around his cock made him come twice, the second load quickly following the first after some deep swallows and some lush licks from his mate’s trapped tongue.

 

“My pretty Alpha,” Burnie rasped. “You’re too good at this. You’re tricking me into breeding your throat. Don’t even need an Omega when I’ve got you.”

 

From what he could see of Ryan’s eyes, the man was gone, lulled under the heavy wave of submission and the hormones laced in the older Alpha’s seed. The Gent’s hand fell down between his own thighs to palm along the obscene jean-clad bulge.

 

Burnie chuckled lowly. “Well, maybe one to take care of you while you’re, uh, taking care of me.”

 

He could feel the faintest trace of Ryan’s smile beneath his knot.

 

Burnie felt himself slowing to a slight trickle and Ryan went boneless against him, sighing through his nose. He laid over the older Alpha’s legs and in his lap like a submissive pup looking for attention. Burnie felt a rough purr rumbling low in his chest. It was the sound of a much younger Alpha and only his mates could bring such a wanton thing out of him. He pet through short, blonde tresses and admired the man between his thighs. The gentleman, the Mad King, the fan favorite - his mate, humming and rolling his tongue along his knot.

 

“You’re so good, Rye,” Burnie breathed the praise with an affectionate smile. “Too good for an old man like me.”

 

Ryan's little, Omegan sound kicked him back to that heavy scene night and how he'd coaxed his sweet 'Omega' back into his strong Alpha mate.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Ryan closed his eyes, to better feel the sensation of the hard, thick cock twitching and pulsing inside of him. He felt such a wonderful _thrill_ from it, knowing that _he_ did that. _He_ caused his mate to repeatedly reach orgasm, his hole was so tight and felt _so good_ that it resulted in the sweaty, panting man above him. “I love you,”

 

“I love you so much,” Burnie replied swiftly, leaving no room for misinterpretation in Ryan’s delicate state. He pet over the younger male's body, ducking his head down to nip and lick at his chest, just to savor his sighs. When he knotted, he didn't get as lost as Ryan did. Often his mate would go black-eyed from blown pupils and blindly fuck into whatever was on his knot, but Burnie stayed there. He experienced it through and through, letting out tense groans whenever another load was drawn out of him. He flicked his gaze up to his mate, and with that wide, wicked grin he was known for, kissed him.

 

“Where's my Alpha?” he asked it softly, nosing the man's sternum.

 

There was a long pause, and Burns was patient. He passed the time by scenting, kissing his mate, occasionally rolling his hips against him to chase some of his own pleasure greedily.

 

“I'm...here,” Ryan finally replied, one hand coming up to pet through the man's short, dark hair. “God. I really got lost, didn't I?”

 

“Never lost,” Burnie soothed, kissing away the slight embarrassment the man had from how deeply into his Omegaspce he'd gotten. “You know I’ve always go you.” He nipped the man's jaw sweetly. “You came out all by yourself, too, don't pull this 'lost' shit.” He gave him a shit-eating grin, which dropped when Ryan _clenched_ around him. “Ah - _shit_. You're so _mean_ when you're an Alpha.” There was a fake pout, and the blonde man laughed, smothering a palm over Burnie's face.

 

“Mmm, your knot feels so fucking _good_ , Burnie,” The man sighed, tilting his head back and licking his teeth when his mate rolled against him. “Alpha likes getting knotted too. God...” He threaded through Burnie's hair passionately, pushing his hips up against him. “Yeah, just like that. Shit. C'mon, Burns.”

 

He cracked a grin at him. “Maybe we can make Gavin eat me out. You know how drunk he gets when he has our scents all mixed like that.”

 

“You're evil,” Burnie puffed out, Ryan's movements drawing more pleasure from him and making him see spots. “And you know we can't do that. He's in England.”

 

“I know. Shame, that,” Haywood hummed, though there was some new red along the shell of his ears. It seemed he’d fallen so deep in his headpsace that he’d forgotten a few small details. “Ah well. We can hop in the shower, you can clean me up and maybe I'll fuck you over the shelf.”

 

Burnie flushed, hips canting despite himself and how deeply he was knotted. “ _Ryan._ ”

 

o0o0o0o

 

The doorknob jiggled and yanked him back to the present. He popped his eyes open just as the door swung in. Burnie went mildly blind in panic as he tried to figure out if he’d locked the door (which he clearly hadn’t) and why someone would barge into his office after hours. It was so late, no one should have been there, no one should have come looking for him.

 

Joel’s tall form and wild hair came into view and the moment the older Alpha saw him he paused. “What the hell are you still doing here? Dude, your heart’s gonna give out from stress, it’s just - _oh_.” The man’s eyes rounded out in surprise before he gave a toothy grin. “You can just take Gavin home.”

 

Joel’s words cut out for a second time. His gaze roamed over blonde hair and broad shoulders, the bulge of muscle that the British Omega didn’t have. Joel’s pale cheeks flushed hotly as he realized just what he was seeing. Ryan’s face wasn’t visible but the slight pawing of his hands on Burnie’s thick thighs could be seen and he could surely hear those low, submissive whines that were muffled by more than cock.

 

Burnie flashed his fangs and spread his fingers out protectively along his mate’s neck, covering as much as he could. Joel had been carrying a knot-crush for Ryan for the longest time and Burnie was well aware. The Alpha rolled his hips up and Ryan’s whimper filled the room, large hands petting along the older man’s legs to try and soothe him away from such a punishment when his mouth was already so obviously _full_.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joel breathed, knuckles white on the doorknob. “Uh, Burns, I-I didn’t know…”

 

Burnie tossed his chin and Joel quickly shut the door, footsteps quick as he treated.

 

Once he was sure they were alone, Burnie hushed his mate and scratched lightly behind his ear.

 

“Enjoy it, Rye,” the man soothed. “Just relax and think about all the things you’re going to do to our Omega when we get home.”

 

\---

 

When they got home, Gavin was already standing in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but a smirk with his arms crossed in a smug stance and slick wetting his cleft and trickling down his thighs.

 

Ryan was a true work of art when in motion. Burnie had seen how well he fit on his knees, how well he submitted; but he'd also seen how well he took on the role of an Alpha. Gavin, their sweet little Omega, was a loud man in bed to start; mixed with Ryan's truly masterful practice of manipulating the younger male's body, it was a cacophony of noise every time.

 

Burnie's favorite thing in the world was when Ryan got in a particular mood to completely break down their Omega. Gavin was a wriggly creature, always sputtering and twisting on whatever surface his Alpha (or Alphas) had pinned him to. When those times came Ryan would duck down and swallow his sweet, smooth little cock down, flushed lips smirking around the head with every up stroke. He truly looked wicked like that, knowing exactly what he was doing when he reduced his tiny mate to sobs and kicking legs. The older male would always slide his fingers up through the thick fur that covered the boy's torso with adoring reverence, and Burnie _swore_ he saw Ryan imagining the boy plump with his pups every time he did that. His lips pursed at the head of Gavin's cock, one hand lifting to gingerly hold the long, narrow shaft of the Omega, eyes tilted up to watch him writhe.

 

In times like that, Burnie knew that he and his Omega didn't stand a chance against the younger Alpha. Tonight was one of those nights and Burnie, sated from his mate's generous mouth, was content to watch. He grabbed Ryan by the shirt and dragged him close, canines flashing before he dipped his head down and spoke right in the younger man's ear. “Go on and fuck him, Alpha. Fuck the voice right out of him. Make him scream.” His fingers tightened in his collar and he pulled back to lock eyes. “When he's a useless wreck tomorrow, I want everyone to know why.”

 

Ryan moved with the fluid grace of a predator and threw Gavin over the arm of the love seat, diving in without hesitation to lick him open until the Omega was a mess with wet eyes and a trembling mouth. The boy kept trying to buck back into him but the Alpha held him strong; Ryan wasn't having any of that nervous energy. Gavin mewled, trying to get Ryan to humor him with sweat, submissive noises that made Burnie's heart flutter but didn't affect their vicious, beautiful mate.

 

The blonde's clothes all fell away and he looked like prime Alpha in all his glory.

 

Ryan's hands palmed up Gavin's sides, grabbing him by the ribs to hold him still as he ground his thick cock between his cheeks, sliding through the slick and savoring how the tight little hole clenched and kissed at his swelling arousal.

 

Gavin's sounds were already pathetic. “Please, Rye, oh _ggghh_...please, I'm bloody – fucking – ”

 

Burnie plopped down in his armchair and let his arms fall over the sides, legs kicking out wide as he got comfortable. “That's it, baby. Don't keep a single sound in.”

 

He shouted when Ryan pushed the tip against his rim, stretching him open with the fat head, but pulling out just before it popped inside. That caused the first _scream_ from Gavin, the first of many. Ryan's hips rolled so fucking flawlessly, entering Gavin in short little dips into him that drove the needy Omega wild. Burnie was shocked at the control the man had, unable to even imagine not plowing into the oh-so- _ready_ body of the howling young man.

 

A wide grin split the man's face, and Burnie's own flushed, knowing he'd had an almost matching grin between his legs earlier in his office. His flesh throbbed lowly as Ryan's own fat cock starting sinking into their Omega, the oldest Alpha's eyes watching closely as the other speared him so slow and sweetly that he bawled into the arm of the arm chair. That _laugh_ , a sweet, breathless little snicker caught so often on audio when he was doing something particularly mean to Gavin in a game, poured forth from the Alpha's lips as he watched the younger male writhe.

 

“ _Ryan,_ god, _please_ , just fu-fucking – _fuck_ me already!” Gavin screeched, only to be skillfully ignored.

 

Gavin was loud, as always; shouting and bitching for Ryan to _get on with it_ as he passively thrust into him, slowly working him open enough to take his knot before he even got into a full pace. It wasn't until Ryan _really_ started fucking him did he lose his mind. The thick, warm hand of the younger Alpha curled around Gavin's shoulder, while the other cupped his narrow waist, holding him with enough control to move him. He then began slamming into him with sharp, deep, _powerful_ thrusts that he yanked the Lad back into. Gavin _howled_ , screaming at the top of his lungs as he was _finally_ taken just right. Ryan's knot tugged at his rim and he sobbed, nails cutting into the leather arm of the chair; his head ducked between his arms, his cock drizzling a steady stream onto the black leather. The power and rawness of the thrusts was so great that his smaller Omega cock jolted and tapped against his furred stomach with every thrust, muffled under the sharp cries from the thoroughly fucked Gavin Free.

 

“Knot me, knot me Alpha _please,_ please I need it, I need your knot!”

 

The stream of pleads only got higher and louder when Ryan denied him, keeping up the brutal pace but denying his little bird his craved release. Gavin was a very special Omega in that he had trouble coming if he wasn't being knotted, or if he wasn't getting jerked off at the same time as getting fucked. Ryan thought it was the best trait in the world and took full advantage to draw out their sessions for as long as possible, milking every ounce of pleasure out of both of them.

 

Gavin was quickly becoming a sobbing mess, voice cracking into tiny hiccups every few thrusts. He was quite unraveled but his Alpha was hardly done with him. Ryan’s sleek, gorgeous form curved over the trembling body of the Omega, teeth starting to nip and bite at the fan of his shoulder blades and spine. Gavin mewled against his arms as the angle slightly changed but the pace and power didn’t, the boy lamenting a loud wail at how Ryan’s thick glands rubbed over his sweet spot _so perfectly._ It was driving him utterly mad.

 

Ryan was always one for creative marking. The common places, like the neck or between the thighs were given attention, but Ryan had a particular love for marking up his mate’s backs and chests. He had no hope of getting to the boy’s front - and, his copious amount of body hair there covered up his work anyway - so he bit the boy’s shoulders instead, for now. His Alpha fangs sank deep into the flesh but he didn’t draw blood, already knowing the limits of his sweet Omega’s skin. Gavin was just a constant stream of sound below him, an orchestra of wonderfully textured cries that showed his throat was already getting sore. The swell of Ryan’s knot bumping at the desperate hole but he didn’t push farther, too busy hunched over the lithe form and biting stunning blossoms across the tan flesh.

 

Gavin’s eyes were watery by the time Ryan had bitten wings into his shoulders, a stunning spread of Alpha claim that rolled so sweetly against the darker skin of the Omega. Dark purple marks spread from blade to blade and left the boy trembling, voice cracking and becoming hoarse.

 

“Please, Alpha, Ry-Ryan, please…” he rasped, voice husky and starting to fade in volume from over-use.

 

“Mmm…I donno,” Ryan crooned, curling his hips so that his knot just barely met the rim, hands pinning Gavin into place so he couldn’t fuck back into him. “I don’t think you really _want_ it, boy.”

 

“ _Ry_ an, please! Y-you’re so cruel!” Gavin wailed, trembling violently against the chair. “Please, please – I _need_ it, y-you can’t just-” He broke down into a wail when Ryan’s form stopped moving completely, already aware of his mistake.

 

“I can’t _what_ , Omega?” Ryan’s growl caused his mate to whimper brokenly, frustrated tears in his eyes. “Tell me, tell your _Alpha_ what he supposedly _can’t do_.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean i-it like that – _ohhh–_ ” Gavin tried to explain, but Ryan had pulled out in a gradual slide, the smooth motion grinding against his walls so sweetly after the sudden stop. He jolted when Ryan began sliding between his cheeks again. “N-no, please, Ryan – _Alpha_ , please, p-put it back in.”

 

The Omega trembled violently, voice breaking with every word. “God, I’m s-sorry, you can do a-anything you want to me, Alpha, please, please – I _need_ it.” He broke off with a loud bawl when Ryan pressed against the grasping hole but didn’t enter. The older male savored his rattling breaths before he slid back inside his body easily, shuddering at the clench that seemed desperate to keep him.

 

“Thank you, thank you Alpha,” Gavin was blathering, sweat making him shine.

 

Ryan’s powerful muscles flexed with every pant, as he slowly caught his breath by settling inside of Gavin’s tight hole. “You’re such a needy thing,” He murmured with affection in his tone. He pet up the damp spine before licking a wet stripe right up it, eyes dark. He scented the boy for a few minutes, sliding in up to his knot. “You want to hang off my knot so badly, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Gavin answered instantly. “Br-breed me, I want your knot in me _so bad,_ Alpha.” The young Omega was in pieces by now, reduced to his base functions and a hoarse, raspy tone.

 

“Would you like me to put a litter in you?” Ryan breathed, voice so soft and low that Burnie almost didn’t catch it from his place. “Imagine you, all thick with my pups.” The Alpha growled deeply in his chest, sliding his fingertips over Gavin’s navel. “You’d catch so pretty, love. Imagine how lovely you’d be with a nice, fat litter of my pups inside of you? I’d knot you every fucking day until they came, too.”

 

His voice showed he was getting lost in the heat of it, too.

 

“My boys,” Burnie chuckled low in his throat. _Simple pups still wrapped up in their knots and bathed in their slick._

 

“ _God_ yes, Alpha, yes, yes, yes,” Gavin chattered, screaming loudly when Ryan suddenly drew back and slammed into him in a powerful thrust. The yell that came forth was music to the Alpha’s ears, fading into broken sobbing when the pace was kept up. He dragged Gavin backwards into his thrusts and watched how his back twisted and shoulder muscles spasmed. Gavin tried to talk but only husked whispers were coming out; that was Ryan’s cue.

 

“Oh - oh, yes, yes, _thank you._ ”

 

The boy fell into a broken, shattered mess when Ryan finally knotted him. The thick flesh popped into his tight hole and tugged on his rim so perfectly, and the man above him growled deeply in his chest as he tugged and ground his knot into him, reaching his own climax moments later. His sharp, Alpha fangs glinted in the dim light of their living room as he came, breeding his Omega just right and shooting load after load into his grasping hole. Gavin could _feel_ the thick cock pulsing inside of him, the pleasure of it making him see stars as he was filled so perfectly with his mate’s potent seed. If he’d been able, they all knew he would be catching within the first dose of ejaculate.

 

“God, what a good boy we have,” Ryan purred, scent drunk and rutting into his boy as best he could while knotted. He hunched over and drew his nose across Gavin’s shoulders, licking up the sweat and tasting small amounts of blood where he’d bitten a _little_ too hard in his marking.

 

“ _Gh_ \- that’s it, good, so good,” he grunted, when Gavin began clenching around him, milking him for all he was worth. He continued thrusting against him, hunching in close and circling his palm around the boy’s sweet, skinny neck so he could bite _hard_ onto his scent glands and leave a stunning, gorgeous mark there. “That’s it, milk your Alpha’s knot. You’re gonna look so _pretty_ , Gav, full of pups and _heavy_.” He muttered heatedly into his ear, savoring the vibration against his palm that showed the boy tried to make noise but couldn’t.

 

The much larger male felt his chest sticking to Gavin’s back, their sweat-slick bodies feeling overwarm but pleasant. The afterglow hit hard, Ryan slowly being reduced to base functions and heated rutting. He was a young Alpha in his full prime, and he had many, many more loads to give to their sweet little Omega while they were knotted like this. Burnie saw how his legs were trembling ever-so-slightly, and rushed into action. He slid his palm down Ryan’s back, before he headed off to the hall closet. Burnie went about slowly putting down a thick, plush mattress pad on the floor and fitting it with a sheet and several layers of pillows and blankets. It was a lovely nest, if hastily put together, and Ryan carefully pulled Gavin off the chair, gingerly keeping their hips flush.

 

“On your front. Good boy.” Gavin keened, soft Omegan chitters escaping the boy as he lay, his much larger Alpha encompassing his body. Burnie and Ryan shared a quick kiss, but the younger Alpha was focused on what he was doing. He continued to roll his hips against the tight hole that held him, pupils completely blown as he worked up to more orgasms. Gavin shuddered below, savoring Burnie’s sweet pets through his hair while Ryan rutted up against his ass, still hard and thick inside him, filling his gut with mass amounts of seed.

 

Burnie knew his mates were both scent drunk and useless. He guided them both to lay on their sides, shushing the possessive snarl it caused in Ryan. “S’just me, you can breed a litter into him without crushing him, love.” The promise was followed by a distracted kiss. Gavin was more lucid than the other Alpha was, the small Omega shaking from the heady breeding and still panting roughly. His flushed, wet little cock was still hard, bits of his cum dribbled down his narrow thighs. “I’ve got you, Gav.” Burnie hummed, tucking in close to his front and letting the boy be soothed by the warm thrum of arousal from his other Alpha. It wasn’t the rough, desperate scent that had driven them both out of their minds, just a soothing warmth of how much he’d enjoyed the show. The boy’s hands came up to pet along Burnie’s sides, even daring to sink his tiny Omegan fangs into Burnie’s scent gland.

 

It was another fifteen minutes before Ryan’s near-constant growling became a lighter note, a final chuff ringing out. His head had been ducked into Gavin’s shoulders, and the rough grinding of his hips slowed to a soft halt. He groaned, the first human-like sound for a good while coming from him as his final dose of seed filled his mate’s ass.

 

“You come back to us, Rye?” Burnie crooned, watching how his mate lifted his head. The color was back in his eyes, his pupils no longer devouring the icy blue.

 

“Yeah…you alright, Gavin?” The man asked, petting down his sides and feeling where he’d left scratches in their boy’s hip. “Christ.”

 

“M’fine, love,” Gavin drawled, still out of it, especially pinned between both of his mates and being bred so fucking perfectly.

 

“We lost you for a bit. Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything bad,” Burnie soothed, leaning over Gavin’s smaller form to kiss Ryan. “You’ve been rutting for a quarter hour.” He chuckled, “I’m amazed you didn’t push our little Omega into his heat.”

 

“I ‘membered my suppressants,” came the muffled voice of their mate, which echoed as he was speaking directly into Burnie’s soft chest. The two older men laughed softly, then ducked down to nuzzle the front and back of their Omega’s neck. Ryan nipped softly at his nape, and Burnie at the glands on his throat. They tasted his freshly-cut-grass scent, drowning in it. Together, they smelled like a wonderful picnic at a park; Ryan’s bready, pastry smells mingling with the savory flavor of Burns’ own, blending together perfectly.

 

“You two scent for a little bit. I’m going to get you water.” He pulled a blanket up over them; Ryan’s knot still hadn’t deflated and he was only just starting to calm down. “Gav, do you want a plug?”

 

The Omega flushed deeply, but nodded. “Thanks,” He added, glad he didn’t have to ask for one. By the time Burns returned, Ryan was starting to ease out of the smaller male’s body, Gavin letting out loud, high whines about not wanting to lose any seed. “Y-you’re gonna let it out, Ryan!”

 

“Shh, hey, no fighting,” Burnie hummed, coming in close and nipping Gavin’s chin, because he was starting to snap his teeth at Ryan; who at this point was too exhausted to deal with a testy mate trying to still hang off his cock. Those tiny fangs of Gavin’s were hell when he was cross, and right now he was bucking back to try and keep Ryan inside of him while letting out a soft, angry little warning growl. Possessiveness hit the young man after such a breeding, all the talk of pups and litters making him a little loopy. The older Alpha pulled back the blanket and was able to keep Gavin relatively clean, but he was soothed when his favorite plug was in place. Ryan tipped the Omega on his back and kissed him, long and sweet and adoring, before their mate roused them to hand them both water.

 

“Let’s sleep out here tonight. You two need a nap after that.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ryan huffed before he flopped out on his back. He was exhausted from the day, his balls empty and his stomach full. He was more drained than he could remember being in a long time but highly satisfied. Despite them both being sweaty, Gavin chittering and curled up against his side. Ryan playfully batted him away but the boy clung tighter.

 

Burnie watched them with a fond smile, cheek propped on his fist.

 

Ryan blinked up at the older man with a silent question in his eyes.

 

“You did so well,” Burnie promised quietly, his hand dropping down to tap the plug between their boy's cheeks. “Happy, Gav?”

 

“Love my Alphas,” Gavin sighed, eyes still closed. “Bit peckish, though.”

 

Burnie rolled his eyes. “Needy little brat. Okay, I'll go get something. Rye?”

 

“Please.”

  
“See? He knows how to ask.”

 


End file.
